


Heat Wave

by Lastly



Series: Bangalore & Wraith [8]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: had this idea kicking around for a while and finally got around to writing it. not 100% happy with how it turned out but i finished it and sometimes that's what's importanttwt
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Bangalore & Wraith [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274324
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Heat Wave

" _Fuck_ " Bangalore practically yelled. "It's too _goddamn hot_." She shifted over to a slightly different spot on the floor of her apartment in the hopes that it would be colder and while it wasn't, it was slightly less warm than the previous spot she had been laying on. She had already stripped down to just a pair of short-shorts and a tanktop so at this point there wasn't much more she could do about the heat without climbing into the freezer in her kitchenette. Unfortunately, it was far too small for her to fit in and Wraith probably wouldn't appreciate being left out in the heat all by herself.

"You keep saying that but it's not going to make it any cooler" Wraith called out from atop Bangalore's bed. She flipped the pillow over to the slightly colder side but it was only a brief comfort. Even without the blankets, the bed had turned out to be too warm.

"When are you going to get the AC at your place fixed?" Bangalore asked as she rolled around in search of a new less-hot spot to lay on for a bit.

"I've called my landlord like five times and he still hasn't gotten it done yet." Wraith groaned. "And it's not like you have any right to complain. Your places doesn't even _have_ AC! How did you manage to find a place without air conditioning!?"

"I just wanted something cheap and easy!" Bangalore grumbled as she rolled over onto her side, her back towards the bed. The heat had made both of them irritable. They almost never bickered like this. Bangalore took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. After a few more breaths, an idea struck her.

"Hey Wraith..." Bangalore sat up on her elbows.

" _What_ " Wraith snapped. She looked over the edge of the bed down at Bangalore and saw the beautiful face she had fallen in love with so long ago. The piercing eyes and the confident smirk. Wraith felt herself melting - not from the heat but from her feelings for her girlfriend. "Oh... w-what's up..."

"I just had an idea: what if we go apartment hunting together?" Bangalore's confident smirk shifted slightly into something a bit more excited than usual.

"W-what...?" Wraith had an idea of what she meant but... no, she surely couldn't mean _that_.

"We both hate our places, right? What if we move into a new place together. Somewhere with working AC. And a bigger bed."

"Bang, I..." Wraith felt a smile creep across her face. She _did_ mean it. "Yeah... yeah that'd be great." 

"Start first thing tomorrow morning?" Bangalore suggested.

"Yeah, assuming we can actually get any sleep tonight." Wraith said with a little laugh. She rolled back onto the bed but poked her head back out when a thought crossed her mind. "Oh, and I want a big kitchen. So I can cook you all kinds of things."

Both of the women smiled and laughed at the idea. Wraith loved the idea of cooking for them but neither of their apartments had kitchens that really let her make the things she wanted to.

"Shit, yeah, sounds good to me." Bangalore sat up and crawled onto the bed next to Wraith. "Heat be damned, I want somethin' soft to hold onto." she muttered as she slipped her arms around Wraith's slender body. Wraith giggled but didn't put any fight. She loved the feeling of being held by Bangalore's strong arms. Suddenly she felt nice and comfortable. She didn't mind the warmth at all now.

**Author's Note:**

> had this idea kicking around for a while and finally got around to writing it. not 100% happy with how it turned out but i finished it and sometimes that's what's important
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ThatLastly)


End file.
